Through time and space, I will always love you
by meluvblue
Summary: BxB version!Naruto and Sasuke. There will be some swearing and good old fashioned boy on boy lovin. A love that lasts beyond the restictions of gender, time, and space...buried memories resurfacing and adding drama and plot twists...
1. 1 Yet another end

"NARUTO!" he screamed desperately, unable to do anything but be forced to watch his beloved become consumed by the swirling mass of burning orange chakra. He struggled violently against his bonds, but to no avail.

Roaring at the agony of he what he was being forced to watch, he felt his soul resound with horror as the blond finally collapsed onto the ground; the bright light always present in his eyes now diminished and dull with the pain and fading vitality of his mortal body. With one last look into each other's eyes, he watched his blond mouth the words he'd heard too many times before over their many lives…..

How cruel it was that Fate always took them from each other before they could finally end this damned curse! He was tired of the never ending battle to keep himself and the one he loved from suffering this fate again and again.

With a too familiar feeling of all-consuming grief, he watched as his Dobe's beautiful blue eyes closed, whiskered cheeks still stained with tears and the blood from their earlier battle.

Closing his own eyes, he saw in his mind the smiling face of Naruto, and the memories they'd been able to make this time; the friends they'd found and cherished.

Feeling his own life drain away at the death of his mate, he repeated the last words his Dobe, his beautiful, loving Dobe had uttered. With his last breath, he whispered

"The promise of a lifetime….I'll find you."

And with that, Sasuke was no more.


	2. 2 The most recent beginning

…_..Blond hair, a brilliant smile….._

"Hey…."

…_..Blue eyes, a warm feeling…_

"Wake up…."

…_A beautiful ball, dancing, poison…_

"Come on…."

…_A village, rivals, treachery, betrayal…_

"…..fine. If you're going to be that way….."

…_.The promise of a lifetime…._

SPLASH!

"Sasuke, wake up" said Itachi, smirking at the now wet (but finally awake) Sasuke.

"What the hell? Itachi!" the younger and very annoyed teenager exclaimed, shaking his head to get some of the water out of his ears. Laughing, Itachi jogged out of the room before popping his head back in with a smirk.

"Better hurry and get ready before you're late" he said, laughing again when the wet pillow thrown his way landed and missed.

"You're insane! Who actually wakes someone up this way?" Sasuke called out, glaring at the door his older brother had just gone through. He contemplated just going back to sleep; if only out of spite, but decided that it was already getting too uncomfortable being cold and wet. Sighing, he stood up and walked down the hall to grab a towel to dry off before getting dressed and taking the sheets off his bed to put them through the washer and dryer. Just as he started to plan out a particularly painful form of torture he would be all too willing to inflict on his older brother in retaliation, he heard the devil himself calling up to him from the kitchen.

"Sasuke, hurry up and come down to eat breakfast or you're not getting any!"

"Coming!" he yelled back, glancing at the clock before heading down the stairs and dropping the sheets off in the laundry room. Entering the kitchen, he spied the one thing his brother could do to earn his forgiveness, no matter what the evil man done. Truly, he considered it to be his greatest weakness. His wonderful and loving brother had made him….

"Tomato omelet with extra cheese. " Itachi announced, handing his little brother the plate as he sat down.

"I know I probably shouldn't have poured water on you like that, but it was so fun at the time…Anyway, I promise not to do it again anytime soon."

Poor Sasuke, too enthralled with the pure ecstasy he found in his food, grunted a noncommittal reply and didn't notice the suspicious wording of his brother's promise.

Chuckling, Itachi just shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down to watch his brother eat.

"Are you taking the bus back after school?" he asked, before taking a sip. Sasuke, finally looking up at his brother, thought about it for a few seconds before nodding his head and replying with a grimace as if the thought were unpleasant.

"Probably. Since it's the start of the new school year today, I'll have a bunch of books and stuff to bring home. With all that, it usually gets so heavy that my back and shoulders would be killing me if I tried to walk home with it."

"Alright, just remember that if you miss the bus I won't be able to pick you up since I'm working late tonight….."

"I won't forget." Getting up, he grabbed his backpack before heading out the door.

"Thanks Aniki! See you later!" He called before shutting the door behind him. Itachi finished his coffee before getting up and grabbing Sasuke's plate, muttering about vengeful gakis that pretended they didn't have a grudge. It wasn't a _ton _of water, and the kid should actually be grateful Sasuke woke him up at all. Setting down the dishes on the counter, he grinned ruefully and shook his head before turning off the lights and heading to the car. He certainly didn't want to be late for the meeting with his lovely editor.

Walking down the sidewalk, Sasuke tried to recall what his dreams were about. It was strange, he couldn't remember anything from them other than the sense of urgency and importance he'd felt while having them. Scowling at the space in front of him, he was startled when he felt something bump into the back of his leg. Stumbling forward, he barely managed to keep from falling over. Turning around, he looked down and saw an orange…thing. It didn't look like a cat or a dog, but some strange mix. Not sure what to do, he stood there; watching the thing watch him.

"HEY! Come back here you stupid fox!" whipping his head up so fast he thought he probably got whiplash, Sasuke watched in shock at the beautiful angel floating down to him. Except….the angel was swearing like a sailor. And that was a backpack on his back, not wings. And he really hoped that the kid wasn't an angel, because he was pretty sure no angel would be caught dead in that god-awful color of orange. Too self absorbed in his internal musings and the beauty of the kid, angel or not, he didn't really notice the almost inhumane speed the kid was rushing towards him at; or hear the kid yelling for him to watch out before looking into familiar blue eyes. A sudden, blinding pain went through him as the kid collided with him; and somehow he knew it was the rebirth of something important...

"I know you…"he murmured before promptly passing out.


	3. 3 Fulfilling the promise

As a fan fiction author, I don't get paid to write this. However, there is a gift more precious than gold that you can give me. Reviews!

By reviewing, you literally give the gift that keeps on giving; it makes me happy to know people care, and it helps me when you give tips, opinions, advice, or just plain old support so that I can write better stories and chapters in the future for _your_ enjoyment!

I dare you to tell me that's not a fantastic deal. I dare you!

Lots of love for you awsome readers,

-M.E.

Nothing….He couldn't see or hear; he couldn't even tell if he was still in his body….It wasn't hot or cold, it wasn't black or any other color…there was just…nothing.

Suddenly, there was color.

_Blue; like his eyes…_

A sound.

_His laughter…_

Warmth.

_He's with me…..always…_

Memories of years and lifetimes past…always with him….

_A cave, blood, orange light…_

_A child, crying, the sea…_

_A party, presents, love…._

_Happiness, anger, comfort…_

Through the bits of memories coming back to him, a new voice spoke.

"You're starting to remember."

Remember? Remember what?

"The reason you're still here."

What?

"It'll come to you. Just be patient."

This is confusing.

_Chuckle. _"For now, that's alright. Oh, and before you go…..I have a small gift for you."

A gift?

"Yes…..I know you'll use it well. May it finally bring you to the happiness you deserve."

….Happiness?

"Itachi! I think he's waking up….."

"Really? Oh thank god, when he does I am SO kicking his ass!"

"Uh…...weren't you really concerned just a minute ago?"

"That was then, this is now! He's gonna pay for scaring the crap out of me like that!"

"He stopped moving. I think he heard you."

"Hmph, good!"

Opening his eyes, the first thing Sasuke saw was his angry brother and a man with long blond hair glaring at each other from the left side of his bed. 'Maybe I'll just go back to sleep' he thought, closing his eyes and hoping the older man wouldn't notice.

"Sasuke, I know you're awake."

"Damn." He opened his eyes again, only to be crushed in a hug by his brother.

"Need…..air…must breath…" he gasped, trying to get Itachi to loosen his grip. Finally letting go after another agonizing minute, Itachi stood up and looked down at his little brother; glaring while Sasuke tried to get his breath back. Feeling a twinge on the back of his head and a head ache forming, his patience for his brother to say something shortened considerably. Unable to take anymore, he glared and asked;

"What?"

"Excuse me?" the older Uchiha replied, disbelief coloring his voice.

"I said what? What's going on? Where am I? What happened?"

Before his brother could even open his mouth, the blond man spoke up.

"You're in the hospital. Some of your neighbors called an ambulance after finding you and my little brother collapsed and covered in blood on the sidewalk. You've been unconscious for a few hours. And…." He hesitated, looking at the boy curiously. "We were hoping you could tell us what happened. You can't see them right now because of the bandages, but there are some, ah, things that have apparently appeared on your body." He finished, glancing nervously at the increasingly pissed off looking Itachi. Not sure what the man was talking about, he looked up this brother and asked

"What kind of things?" only to be met by the skeptical look of his brother, who replied

"…..tattoos. All over your body." He looked as if bracing himself before asking "I know you didn't have those when you left the house. Did…..did anyone come up to you? Or maybe you heard a strange sound or something before passing out? Did you go into a car with someone? Please, Sasuke, we need to know."

"What? No, of course not! I was just on my way to school when a…..fox I think? Bumped into me. I turned around and this blond kid runs and slams into me! It did hurt a lot, so I guess I passed out or something, because the next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital with you threatening to kick my ass for scaring you about something I don't even know about!"

The blond man, turning to look at Itachi, who was still watching Sasuke with an odd look on his face, nodded murmured

"That fits with what Naruto said." Suddenly bolting up, Sasuke looked around wildly before whispering

"Naruto…..Where's Naruto? Is he okay? Where is he? "

Both men then looked at him with an identical look of…something on their faces. Fear or regret maybe?

Impossible. What could they possibly be afraid of? Unless the injuries were worse than they were telling him. Somehow, though, he didn't think that was the case. He felt fine, except for the pain in his head and a feeling of loss and urgency he didn't know how to explain.

"He's fine. Just about in the same shape you are, actually." The blond man replied.

"But _where_ _is he_?" he asked, confused over his own unease and panic at not knowing where this Naruto was. The blond man, looking both sad and entertained, said that Naruto had the exact same reaction after hearing Sasuke's name, and that they had had to knock him out with some medicine to keep him from hurting himself. Narrowing his eyes, the teenager silently dared the two to try the same thing with him. After having a staring contest for a couple minutes, Itachi finally broke down and told Sasuke he was in the next room over. Nodding with satisfaction, the teen got up with ease and left the two men staring after him with disbelief and amusement. Nudging the man next to him, Itachi commented

"You know, neither one of them seemed to be in any pain. And because we've kept them apart as long as we could, they've never even met before. Honestly, I'm worried. They've never connected this much, this fast before. If they've already started coming into their memories..…" he trailed off looking troubled. Deidara just shook his head, murmuring

"I really hope it's a sign of some sort that this torture is finally coming to an end; and that we'll be able to beat _him_ this time. But in any case, I'm sure we'll know soon enough what the Fates have decreed for them this time."

Opening the door, Sasuke walked in to see a boy sleeping on the bed. Upon reaching him, he gave in to the urge to run his hands through the silky blond hair. Looking at the boys face, he knew that the eyes would be a deep, beautiful blue. He traced the whisker-like scars on the blonds face, feeling like he had done so thousands of times before…and those lips. He just _knew_ how soft those lips were; as if he had kissed and explored them countless times throughout countless years. Feeling an aching sense of comfort and happiness, he crawled into bed and snuggled under the covers next to the blond; deciding that he would just sleep now, and find the answers to his questions later. Closing his eyes, Sasuke whispered words that came almost instinctively.

"I've found you."


	4. 4 Suspicious people and a camera

"…..This is so cute, I really wish I had a camera."

"Shh! You're going to wake them up!"

"sorry."

'Ugh, shut up, I'm tired and really comfy…' Thought Naruto, snuggling even further into the warmth next to him.

"Do you think Tsunade-sama has one? I'm sure she wouldn't mind…"

"Now there's an idea."

"Tsunade-sama! Oh my god, I swear I was going to ask you're permission first!"

'Chuckle' "it's fine Ino. Here, do it quick before they wake up."

"Thank you!"

Click. Click. Click. Click.

'What the hell?' he thought, pulling his head up and opening his eyes only to come face to face with a camera.

Click. Click. Click.

"Would you stop that already?" he groaned, dropping his head back onto his pillow.

Click. Click.

Feeling annoyed, he looked up again and glared at the person with the camera before asking

"Do I even know you?" after a quick glance around the room he bolted upright, looking around frantically before seeing the dark haired teen sleeping next to him. Calming down, he stared at the boys face, silently mouthing his name when-

Click.

Feeling pissed off, he turned to face the grinning blond holding the camera who then introduced herself as Ino Yamanaka; a nurse and student of Tsunade Senju, the hospital head. Still feeling a little annoyed with the girl, he greeted her politely before asking her to leave and give him some privacy, who complied with a grin and a wave. Once the girl had gone, he turned back towards the now awake teen at his side.

"I thought you'd sleep through that. Usually a tornado can go through the room and you wouldn't even shift in your sleep." Naruto said, grinning.

"Hn. Dobe, you know the only reason I've had to develop such a deep sleeping habit was because it's the only way I can get through your loud snoring every night." Sasuke replied, smirking.

"Teme! I do NOT snore!" The blond yelled before crossing his arms and pouting.

"Hmm, and here I was under the impression you two had never even met before," both boys looked up to see a blond woman walk toward them with an amused smile.

"What do you mean? Of course we know each…" Naruto trailed off, suddenly looking confused. Sasuke, feeling equally as baffled stared at the two blonds before saying

"…..dobe, she's right. I've never even seen you before today."

Noticing the smug look that appeared on the woman's face, he scowled and started to tense. Naruto, not having seen anything, was looking down at the sheets with a puzzled look. The woman, deciding to diffuse the situation, introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Tsunade Senju, the head of this hospital. I might be able to shed some light on your situation….that is, if you think you can handle it?" she asked, looking sly.


	5. 5 I hope my doctor

"…uh, what?" Naruto asked, tipping his head to one side with a confused look on his face; something Sasuke found to be incredibly adorable. Internally shaking his head to snap himself out of it, he turned back to the grinning woman in front of him with a carefully put on mask of blankness. This Tsunade person seemed to know something he had a feeling would be important, but the years of living under his father and the Uchiha family name had taught him that putting on the façade of seeming uncaring could bring in more information from other people than they originally intended…even if only to get his attention. The blond woman, seeing this change in the young Uchiha, simply grinned wider; an unusual reaction to his mask of indifference.

Interesting.

"Are you gonna leave us hanging here or what?" Naruto finally exclaimed, looking frustrated and impatient. Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment, and started muttering under her breath while she looked around the room, spotted a chair, and dragged it over to the side of the bed.

"Hmm…..yeah, ok. As long as I remember to stay within the loophole, it'll be fine…they can't technically do anything to me for just telling two boys a story…and if they just so happen to draw their own conclusions from it, it's not like I can be directly blamed or anything….." At this she snorted and sat down and studied the two boys with a serious expression.

"I'm gonna tall you two a hypothetical story. And it could be vital for you, so if you want to listen to it for information that could potentially be important to you and maybe each other, then you'll have to shut up and let me finish it to the end before you start talking, alright?"

Both boys just nodded; Naruto with a slightly confused but curious look on his face, and Sasuke with his face still void of any emotion.

"Fine. Well, I guess I'll just start it off the usual way…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive about what she was about to do.

"Once upon a time, there was a great city called Atlantis. It was a truly magnificent place, where everything was filled with beauty and you could feel the very energy and magic in all things. From the smallest blade of grass to the largest tree, all had a magic or even better put, a soul that was unique and beautiful; with equal standing and worth in the eyes of Atlantis and her people. Atlantis, although called a city, was more like a world; one that existed out of time and space. It was also home to the many gods that upheld and represented all aspects of the infinite number of other worlds and realities that exist. For example, there was a god of food, a god of weather, and a god of clothing. And for clarification purposes, when I say all aspects, I really mean it. Of course there were demigods that worked under the gods too, and they were just as important as the gods, despite what _some_ idiots might think." At this she gave a small scowl, before moving on.

"Anyway, back to my example. The god of food, he had demigods that represented all the different ingredients that were ever present in any plane of existence, like the demigod of shrimp, or the demigod of sugar, and so on. " At this she paused, a small smile pulling at her lips as she got a faraway look in her eyes. After a minute, Sasuke coughed in an effort to get her to continue with the story. With an apologetic smile she carried on, shaking her head a little as if to clear it.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, there were lots of gods and even more demigods. Everything was peaceful and wonderful, et cetera. Unfortunately, this long period of happiness was not to last. The gods of misfortune, bad luck, and other negative things had always caused a bit of trouble, but nothing too big. However, as negative aspects in other worlds and realities got more widespread or strong, so did the gods and demigods that represented them. It just so happened that quite a few planes of existence were consumed by war and deceit all at once; an occurrence that doesn't happen often. Unfortunately…..when it does, it's really bad; the balance of power tips over to one side more than the other rather than staying in harmony. Because we-"

Tsunade winced and flushed before continuing "I mean, the gods, are the very personification of what they represent, so the misbalance in power affects everything on Atlantis beyond just the gods. " Surprisingly unnoticed by Tsunade, Sasuke gave a start at her slip up and raised his eyebrow in surprise, wondering if Naruto had caught it too. Glancing next to him and watching the enthralled look on the blonds' face, he doubted it. Turning his head back to the blond woman next to him, he decided to just keep listening and think more on it later.

"The gods of all the terrible things that were happening became powerful…..too powerful. They banded together to create one force that would be able to take over Atlantis, and all creatures both godlike and mortal beyond it. This force was named Sound, and led by the god of destruction; Orochimaru."

At the mention of this god, both boys tensed up and felt a sudden chill pass through them. Anger, betrayal, fear, and despair swept through the two of them so quickly that the emotions were almost unidentifiable. Tsunade, noticing their reactions, nodded her head with a grave look on her face.

"I know. I can't really tell you how or why yet, but trust me when I tell you I understand how both of you feel." With a sigh, she returned to her story, knowing this is where things would get tricky in telling the rest of the story without infringing outside of the loophole she was given.

"Orochimaru and his Sound followers declared war on the rest of the city after a demand for unconditional surrender was refused. Many battles were fought and usually ended in a stalemate, until the Great Battle of Atlantis. All the gods and demigods fighting against Sound had united under their own banner. They became known as Konoha, and were lead by the god of creation, Sarutobi. The Great Battle is known as such because it would break the deadlock between the two warring forces. Of course, it was also the fall of Atlantis, but I'll get to that in a minute. For now, I'll back track a bit. Under the banner of Sound, was the god of nights, and under the banner of Konoha, was the god of days. Before the war had even begun, the two had fallen in love; an occurrence that generally wasn't considered rare. What was so special about their love was the fact that the two were complete opposites, when normally the gods who fell in love had at least some small connection or similarity; such as the demigod of anger and the demigod of passion. Their affinities complimented each other and strengthened them. But the gods of day and night had absolutely nothing in common, except for their love and their strength. From their powers and appearance to the kind of people they hung around with, nothing was similar. Anyway, once the war began, both made an agreement to never fight despite being on conflicting sides of the battlefield. Happily, they were successful….until the Great Battle, where they were forced to confront each other. And, true to their agreement at the start of the war, and despite the many long years it had been since the beginning of the war, they couldn't bring themselves to attack each other. As the other gods and demigods around them noticed this, the battle slowly came to a complete stop, all watching the pair. Seeing the two refuse to battle each other brought some of the others to wonder why they were fighting. Hadn't everyone been happy before the war? Wasn't everyone equal, and the world beautiful and peaceful?" At this, the boys noticed the tears that threatened to fall from the woman's face, and the sadness that laced her voice.

"It was then that bastard Orochimaru used the distraction of everyone else in order to unleash his greatest attack, one that could destroy far more than just Atlantis. Uncaring of the consequences, he'd experimented with the powers of his followers during the war before finding a way to copy them and bottle them into one container that could be released all at once and bring about the absolute downfall of everything near and far, no matter how old or powerful. To the horror of all who recognized it on the battlefield that day, he took out a deceptively small box and opened it. All the evils to ever exist were unleashed on Atlantis, scattering the city and her inhabitants across the universe to all the different planes of existence. This event triggered thousands of worlds to die and be born; as technology, ideas, and creatures that had not previously existed on these worlds were introduced. All the gods that were on Atlantis died and were reborn as inhabitants of the various places. Over time, as the previous residents of Atlantis were repeatedly reborn, they would regain more of their memories and powers. Even if they didn't recognize each other, their souls unconsciously called and pulled at each other; with more and more getting reborn in the same world together. Eventually almost all the Atlantians had regained their memories and powers. Even Atlantis had been piecing herself back together, all the while calling to the souls of all the creatures that had once lived within her city. Many returned to Atlantis with the expectation that everything would be back to how it had once been, but instead of resuming their previous lives they fell into a deep sleep that Atlantis wouldn't let them out of until the conflict that had destroyed her so long ago was truly resolved. Keeping her call from reaching certain figures, Atlantis refused to bring back their souls until they finally found each other and swore to resolve the fighting. To this day, these reincarnated gods and demigods have yet to come to a truce, leaving all of Atlantis and her people asleep and waiting for their return…"


End file.
